


Unleashed

by Sulktora



Series: Unleashed [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Actually Fluffy Really To Read, Awkward situations, Deflowering-(you know what that means), Depression, F/M, Gen, M/M, Maybe a Tad Funny, Mentions of Sex, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Other, Read at you own risk (don't complain to me about it!), Sex, Size Difference, Spark Sex, don't know what else to warn you of, no choice but to have sex, offensive language maybe?, pain in the neck (literally), past trauma/abuse, rough sex (maybe?), some pain play (maybe? I don’t know if it counts as that.), tension/stress, unwanted oral sex, unwanted sex, use of claws and fangs, yes there is sex point is made on to other warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulktora/pseuds/Sulktora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Murr Miay’s short comic called Captive and some other art works of hers.<br/>I felt the need to write about what in theory might happen after it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unleashed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murr Miay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Murr+Miay).



> Currently: Un-Beta Read
> 
> Rating: R/ MA 15+
> 
> All artworks listed and found here.  
> LINK: https://umura.deviantart.com/art/Unleashed-Part-1-723933329
> 
> Check comment box below in DA for the comic and other pictures attached to this.
> 
> Please read comic beforehand.
> 
> I do not own Transformers or any Transformers Animated. There I said it now leave me alone.
> 
> This is a gift writing, it may or may not have another story written after it. Only plot bunnies at this time decide if it should continue.

oOoOoOo

“Wise decision…” Megatron partly growls pleased and irritated all at once when the bars to his cell were removed, he then struck the Prime that he was holding hostage hard at the base of his neck and let him fall to the ground in a crumpled mess.

Then rushed the other prime before he could sound the alarm and swiftly knocked him out with more force than was needed _maybe_.

Then again that other Prime was asking for it, teasing him by _servicing_ his fellow Prime right in front of _his_ prison cell!

He looked around and as he was about to go free his other Decepticons out of their cells.

Then escape before regrouping with his troops, but before he did he glanced back at the young prime that had defeated him.

A small dark smirk graced his lips before simply picking the unconscious mech and throwing him over his shoulder.

After all, he had to come back with _something_ the All Spark was locked away who knows were, and this young mech would do just as well in its place…for now.

So much for the Autobot Prison Security, not even able to keep even the Decepticon Leader imprisoned for even _one_ Planet rotation let alone only a few others of his own Generals, _pathetic_ really.

With his plans made Megatron swiftly frees his Mechs and escaped, and without much trouble from the lousy Autobot prison guards.  
-  
Optimus slowly woke only to wince at the dull yet very painful throb in the back of his neck, even without turning on his optics his felt his head spinning and dizzy.

He took in a few deep breaths to steady himself even with his ringing autos and having to wait for the dizzy spell past.

He rubbed the back of his neck plates to ease the pain and see if any damage was done. So far so good nothing broken also his plating was still in one piece thankfully.

Carefully he turned his optics on, only to realize that where he was dark anyway, except for a small light coming through a small window.

So other than that his own optics were lighting up the room, _great_ he thought.

Of course, he realized there was something off, these were not his rooms, in fact, the berth he was on was not his either it was too big _way_ too big.

In fact, it seemed like this berth was actually built in mind for a… _Warframe_.

It all came rushing back to him, the Prison…Rodimus…and… _Megatron_.   
Optimus carefully looked around in the dark room and then Optimus went ridge still at what he saw in the darker part of the room.

Only two dark red burning optics, staring right at him. Optimus didn’t move he only stared right back, after all, what could he do let alone say?!

Clearly, it was Megatron staring back at him the _certain tilt_ in the optics edges and color was unlike any other Decepticons, along with that small slant paired with that unwavering gaze yeah it was Megatron _no doubt_.   
Unless he had a brother or twin then no it was the _Slag Maker_ himself and Optimus was in the same room with him _alone_ ; Optimus knew he was unarmed also his sub-space felt empty.

Instead of trying to figure out a way to fight back or escape which any attempt would most likely end badly and besides he was going to be tortured anyway.   
Might as well brace for that instead, after all, there was not much else he could do.

That and being the one responsible for defeating the Harbinger of Death in battle then throw him in Prison, _even_ if it was only briefly.

Yeah, _any_ Mech would be torqued off at the one responsible for all that.

Optimus mind was running so fast with what things Megatron would possibly do to him that he _almost_ missed Megatron actually speaking to him.

“Welcome back to the land of the lucid, _Optimus Prime_ ,” Megatron said in his low dark voice and the tone used made Optimus’ plating clamp down and the energon in his lines seem to freeze.

‘ _The again **maybe** trying to escape is a better idea!_ ’ Optimus thought.

“Cat got your _tongue_?” Megatron questioned with a barely detectable hint of amusement, under that dangerous tone.

‘ _Yup running seems like a much **better idea** lying back and taking the torture; yeah that won’t be fun to the **pit** with that!_ ’ Optimus decided.

With that in mind Optimus actually blots from the berth of course to only realize he had no clue where the door to this _blasted_ room was in the dark!

‘ _Ok change of plan, hide!_ ’ Optimus thought again trying to find the darkest corner of the room to hide in, even shutting off the lights in his optics to not be found!

Megatron mentally chuckled at the young Prime’s reaction; he could not blame him really, after all, if he were in his place he _might_ have done the same thing… _maybe_.

Seeing him bolt to the other side of the room and try hiding in the dark from him.

Poor mech he didn’t know that all Decepticons could see in the dark, after all, warframes had better optic sensors even when the light in them was turned off.

Megatron closed his optics and then turned the light off in them and quietly stood him where he was sitting, with a dark smirk on his lips.

After all, he was game to play _hide and seek_ with the young Mech before claiming him, in the traditional way all Decepticons do with the one they wanted.

Or in this case, play _Tag_.

Even if the young Prime was not really _playing any game_ , but the _Chase_ always revved up warframes nicely that and brought out their good side.

Which of course was a benefit for the young Prime namely because they get _tended_ to during the foreplay leading up to the mind-blowing interfacing.

 _After_ they were caught that is.

Thus Megatron began to stalk quietly towards the young prime and hoped he give him a really good _chase_.

Because if not it would be a very annoying problem to rev himself up for interfacing without the stimulation of the _Chase_!

-

Optimus shifted uneasily after Megatron turned his optics off not sure of where he was now!

‘ _Frag, **not** good._ ’ Optimus thought, then he felt like he should bolt to the right and he did suddenly feeling crowded.

‘ _Frag staying hidden in one spot!_ ’ Optimus thought then ran to the right again and swore he felt a _shift_ in the air on his plating and _hadn’t_ imaged it.

‘ _After all, Megatron would eventually find him and then the **torture session** would begin._ ’ Optimus then ducks to the left this time very sure he felt a burst of moving air on his plating like someone was trying to grab him!

  
‘ _I don’t want to be tortured it would be bad, **really** bad!_ ’ Jumping backward and bumped into something then ran around it trying to distance himself from Megatron who was clearly trying catching him in the dark!

  
‘ _Frag honor and just taking it! I’ve put up with **too much** to just wait to be tortured!_ ’ Optimus thought and ran to the right and then spun on his heels to the left, barely feeling the tips of claws on his arm!

‘ _Oh Primus no, spare me being tortured!_ ’ Optimus prayed ducking and running only to bounce off another object in the room and scrambling to get away, again feeling the near brush of claws on his back!

  
‘ _Just this **once** , bless me and not curse me!_’ Optimus begged Primus nearly to tears; it was madding to dodge grasping clawed hands in the dark.

  
‘ ** _Please!_** ’ Optimus pleads and then the lights suddenly came on blinding him, making him stumble and fall right on the floor due to a rug on the floor.

-

Megatron grinned as Optimus ran around and dodged him in the dark, but he was getting panicked he could clearly see that and that would not do.

Not nearly as revved up as he wanted so he changed the playing field in the Prime’s favor, so the chase could continue and he would then be warmed up enough for what was to come.

Of course, that stumble would hinder the young mech a bit, but not too much soon things would speed up now with the lights on.

With rumbling growl and a small rev at the yelp from the mech he wanted. Who quickly got up and began ducking behind the spare furniture in the room in an attempt to run from him.

Optimus turned his optics back on and ran from one piece of furniture to the other and tried to stay out of Megatron reach was not easy!

With considering their size difference, Megatron had a _long_ reach!

Finally done with dodging he began tipping the furniture over to delay Megatron’s path and it seemed to work kinda.

It must have surprised him for sure because he didn’t look amused, at least that what Optimus thought.

He kept ducking, diving and dipping out of his reach than having to dodge to the side again and again.

 _‘ **Frag** really not good just don’t fall on your face there’s no time for that now!_ ’ Optimus mentally said to himself.

Then the Lights went out again making him panic, if not for two red Optics he would have been caught!

Megatron purrs at this, much better now he was beginning to feel hot and very well on his way to feeling fully revved up.

‘ _Just bit more and then I can herd him right to where I want him then I can **have** him!_ ’ Megatron mentally praises, as the lights went out again he now had the Mech right where he wanted him.

‘ _Now to go in for the **kill** …and claim my prize!_’ Megatron thought and as he shut his optics off and did indeed pounce on the young Prime and pinning him fully to his throne.

-

“ **NO!!!** ” Optimus screams in fear as he was suddenly pinned down and tried to struggle out of the stronghold on him, but it was useless he was caught and now he was going to torn open for the other’s amusement and revenge.

Finally realizing he had no hope of escaping now, he went limp and tears began to fall from his optics.

‘ _What way to go, tortured to death. **Damn** you, Primus, I hope I never get re-sparked again! Just leave me in that blasted well next time!_ ’ Closing his optics tightly he lifted his head and tried to hold back his oncoming sobs, the least he could do was not let Megatron see his fear.

Megatron was unaware of the _turmoil_ Optimus was going through right now, he was purring and was eager to join with his soon to be mate! That chase was wonderfully the best he ever had; lightly he rubbed against the smaller mech before inventing his mate to be’s scent.

He buries his face in the now exposed neck cables, excepting the younger mech’s surrendering offer to him.

‘ _Good mech, all of your running **will be rewarded**._ ’ Megatron thought, before pinning both of the young prime’s wrists in one of his hands while the other began to map out his frame.

Megatron then became very interested in Optimus’ thin waist, oh what would that look like all round and full with little bitlet in it or three bitlets.

That made Megatron engine kick up a higher notch, and he almost popped his interface panel open.

Instead, he settled himself down enough to caress Optimus’ sides with the back of his claws.

Optimus could not take it anymore; he just wanted this over with!

The claws tracing his sides did not bode well, if Megatron was going to _gut_ him open with those then he better get to it!

-

“Will you get on with _it_ already?! I prefer to _remember_ what the frag I’m going to say to that fragger called _Primus_ when I reach the Well!” Optimus shouts then tried to chokes back a sob. The touching stops and soon he’s looking Megatron in the optics.

“ _Come again?_ ” Megatron asked a bit confused, wanting to know why Optimus said what he did.

“You heard me, _snuff_ me already! I have _alot_ to cuss Primus out about for what he’s put me through! That and demand that he never have me re-sparked again _ever_! _Frag my life_! It has been nothing, but one _scrap pile_ to the next! So I rather get this over with so I can demand to _never_ get a second life! This one fragging sucked anyway and a second life sounds even _less_ appealing too.” Optimus said sadly and hoped maybe just maybe Megatron would make it quick.

Megatron looked at the young mech for long while then he saw _it_ , this young mech, a _Prime_ was depressed and deeply so.

It was buried so deep that only the thought of being snuffed was the only way to catch even a _glimpse_ of it.

Oh that would not do, he wanted this mech and he had proven himself worthy he had _defeated_ him! That and to lose such a beauty to the well would be a shame _and_ a terrible loss.

“You _mistake_ my intentions Optimus Prime,” Megatron said, hearing a watery sob wring its self out of Optimus.

“I’m _not_ going to snuff your spark; I want something more than that.” Megatron purred then leaned in looming right over his to-be mate’s frame that he still had pinned to and sitting on his throne.

“Make sure the torture is _deadly_ then! Do _this_ at least! As a last request, if I won’t be killed swiftly!” Optimus snapped frustrated, only to then lower his helm in defeat and tried to hide his tears that were running down his face.

Megatron partly neutral expression suddenly hardens, of course, the young mech would think the worse of him; ok he did do those _things,_ but only within reason!

He was not all that into harming _every_ prisoner Autobot that got caught by him and his troops.

Rarely did he really have to resort to snuffing sparks only a _few_ times; during the war that was unavoidable of course, but they were not the on the battlefield now.

Though it seems what this mech has been through was pretty bad, and he had no part in that.

Which meant the Autobot’s were the ones responsible for all that was done to this young mech’s processor and spark.

The irony of that was stupidly laughable, but maybe he and his Decepticons could fix what those Autobots did to him.

-

“ _Shh_ …easy now,” Megatron said and pulled the young mech into a tight, but comforting hug; which after a while was not returned till the young Prime’s frame relaxed and actually leaned into the embraced.

“You are not going to die, that’s _not_ what I want,” Megatron said, and before Optimus could argue with him he also said.

“ _Nor_ do I wish to torture you…well at least not like you are thinking, _pain_ is not something welcomed for what I have in mind _unless_ you ask for it that is.” Megatron said with a smirk, which earned him a confused look from Optimus.

“ _What?_ ” Optimus asked, pulling back a bit in the hugging embrace from the Decepticon Leader of _all_ mechs slightly bumping up against the back of the throne.

Then slightly flinched the back of his neck throbbed a bit, and he rubs it carefully as he could.

“What’s wrong?” Megatron asked noticing that after Optimus flinched he gritted his denta and tried to suppress a hiss of pain.

“My neck it hurts,” Optimus said carefully.

Of course, then Megatron figured _now_ would be the best time to get some pain suppressants in him, after all, Megatron was running out of time of claiming him as his mate.

He needed to do so soon or lose him due to someone wanting to challenge him for his chosen to-be-mate.

That along with the lack of arousal from Optimus would not add up to a gentle and loving first time for him most likely.

“I’ll check the back of your neck to make sure nothing was damaged. You _were_ out for a longer period of time than normal.” Megatron said with a sigh pulling back, Optimus looked at him confused about why he was actually going to help, but anger rose up in place of the confusion.

“ _You’re_ the one that hit me, don’t you think that should have been the first thing to check, before all…whatever the frag _that_ was before!” Optimus exclaimed a bit frustrated and confused, of course, Megatron’s glare made him tense up and scoot back as much as he could on the...

‘ _Oh, frag this is **his Throne**! **Frag, frag, frag**! Got to get off it **now**!_ ’ Optimus thought frantically.

-

“I had _misjudged_ the power I used in the hit; along with some other _things_ clearly since I thought you were ready clearly you were not,” Megatron said standing up offering his hand to pull Optimus up who seem very eager to get off the replica of his Throne from the command deck.

“Ready for _what_?” Optimus asked, but Megatron did not reply or explain.

“Something I’ll _show_ you after I tend to your injury,” Megatron said very cryptically.

“Now get back on the berth for me to examine your injury better,” Megatron said and the lights turn up a few notches so Optimus didn’t stumble around the room to reach the berth.

Optimus sighed and then winced the back of his neck really did hurt; the faint sting really was not helping him with his comfort level.

Despite being told he was not going to be killed or tortured, that didn’t mean he would not be harmed or have _other things_ done to him.

After Optimus had climbed back on the berth did he tense up a bit at Megatron kneeling close to him by the berth, but then Megatron motioned for him to turn over on his front.   
Optimus glared at him for a moment and did it anyway figuring that fighting with Megatron would not ease the pain in his neck any faster.

Optimus hissed when Megatron gently touched the back of his neck and flinched when Megatron pressed a bit too much on it.

“Would you stop _poking_ at it, I’m sure the bruising is showing by now.” Optimus grumbles under his breath.

“I’m merely checking to see how deep the damage goes and to determine if you need my Medic’s assistance over a soothing patch,” Megatron said.

Given Optimus figured Megatron could still be _messing_ with him instead of helping him.

After all, he was the leader of the Decepticons; Decepticons were called that for a good reason!

They were _Deceptive_ mechs and masters of _lying_.

Soon Megatron leaned back and pulled out a package from his subspace if the crinkling of a wrapper was anything to go by.

“It is not that bad it will heal by its self soon enough, this should help ease the pain and throbbing I’m sure your feeling,” Megatron announces and seems to be ready to apply the soothing patch.

Then smirks at Optimus’ murmured compliant he said under his breath. “ _It’s your fault in the **first** place._ ”

“ _Indeed,_ ” Megatron says as he applies the patch, Optimus hissed for second before relaxing the patch took effect quickly easing much of the pain and throbbing he felt before.

After that Optimus felt the need to ask Megatron a few questions.

“So…why _have_ you captured me anyway, I get it if it was for _revenge_ … But you said that’s not the reason, so _what_ is your reason?” Optimus carefully asked, hoping he didn’t just stumble into a trap.

Megatron chuckled darkly then climbed up and over Optimus while he was still on the berth; Optimus stiffens at this and becomes very nervous.

“Seeing as I’ve dealt with your neck, I will _show_ you what I was going to do,” Megatron said in low rumbling voice next to his audio fin before nibbling on it a bit.

-

Optimus jolts at this and then shivers when he felt Megatron hands trace over his body making him tremble, before tensing up when Megatron hands didn’t leave his frame and instead plucked at some of the gaps in his armor and few wires.

“I wanted to show _this_ ,” Megatron said in dark purr, and then Optimus trembled in fear realizing what Megatron had in mind.

‘ _He’s going to **rape** me!_ ’ With that Optimus frantically grabs the top of the berth and dragged himself forward trying to get out of Megatron’s reach.

Megatron notices this and pulled Optimus back under him by his hips, and then furiously grinds his own hot panels against his trying to flee mate-to-be’s lower half.

Optimus gasped at the sudden friction applied to his tightly shut interface panels and then struggles to get out of Megatron’s grasp.

Megatron let out a rumble at the small fight Optimus was putting up it helped rev him up some more.

Also, that paired with the fact Optimus was underneath him was only aroused Megatron further namely because the struggle was similar to Optimus running from him.

“Keep that up and I won’t have enough patience to _pleasure_ you,” Megatron said in a rough voice, only to chuckle when Optimus went still.

‘ ** _What the_** _**fragging pit?!** **Pleasure me?** **Why** would he do that?! He’s going to use me for his **own** pleasure either way. Why bother with **pleasuring** me in the first place?! He’s clearly revved up why is he talking like we are both going into this willingly **or** thinking I’ve given **consent?!**_ ’ Optimus mentally wonders frantically.

-

“ **STOP!** ” Optimus said in protest Megatron frowns at this, but did stop his movements.

“What is wrong?” Megatron asked a bit irritated.

“ ** _This!_** ” Optimus said frantically only to hear Megatron let out an irritated snort and felt him grip his hips tighter. “We shouldn’t be doing this!” Optimus said quickly.

“Says you…or are you worried I can’t pleasure you properly like your _fellow prime_ could?!” Megatron growled out a bit angry at the thought of that other Prime having touched what is his.

“Because I _assure_ you I’m _far_ better than he is, I’ve never failed to _please_ my partners,” Megatron said firmly, he was pretty sure none ever left his berth unsatisfied.

“ ** _WHAT?!_** _NO!_ I MEAN…” Optimus began to say in protest.

“ _Good,_ then we can continue,” Megatron said in a huff wanting to get on with it, he really didn’t want to lose the arousal he had!

“ **I DON’T WANT THIS!** ” Optimus yells in panic.

“ ** _What?!_** ” Megatron asked clearly confused, how could the young mech not want this? Every adult mech had there code activate once they reached their final frame.  
Only a partner that really didn’t want to have interfacing happen would have never engaged in the _Chase_ in the first place, let alone begin it!

Optimus gulps at the question, but answered none the less. “I don’t want to be _raped_ is what I’m saying.” Hoping that Megatron wouldn’t rape him for even saying that.

Megatron’s optics went wide and he said in a tad bit of fury.   
“I’m **_not_** going to **_rape_** you! You’ve had to have felt the effects the **_Chase_** has had on you,” Megatron said trying to not sound too upset about being rejected.

Optimus shook his head no after he said this.

“You should be at the least party aroused, you even started the Chase!” Megatron snapped.

“ _No_ ; I don’t even **_know_** what you’re talking about!” Optimus said in a panic.

“The **_Chase_** the coding that all mechs get after they reach their final frame,” Megatron said hoping the mention of it would clue Optimus into what he was talking about in case he had forgotten, but Optimus flinched in pain again as he shook his head no.

Megatron frowns at this and ponders how that is possible, then realized that Autobot’s must not have that coding like his own troops did.

Not anymore that is.

Had the split between their factions been so long that such a small change was possible?  
It had to be or else Optimus would be panting a and breathing a bit heavily from being aroused.

“I _see_ ; well I better tend to your needs first,” Megatron said in a matter of fact tone.

This confused Optimus for a second before Megatron’s hand trailed right between his legs and began to fondle his interface panels, Optimus jolts up a bit on the berth again trying to get away.   
Megatron’s other hand swiftly grabs his wrists and pinned them to the berth.

“No, _please_ don’t,” Optimus begged in a tiny unsure voice.

Megatron only chuckles and said. “I think I understand what the problem is now, you need pleasure and a bit of willingness for things to get started, I guess can convert the need of the **_Chase_** to needing to chase _your_ allusive arousal.”

Optimus squirmed as he felt Megatron’s claws tweak and gently pulls the wires in-between the gaps near his interface panels, he couldn’t help let out a few breathily gasps as those wires and steams were played with in a way he was unaware could be done!

“I _can’t_ do this!” Optimus protested only to gasp and then go still as Megatron’s claws rubbed over a certain place near his panels.

“Ahh there it is, I glad that a least had not disappeared from your coding,” Megatron said clearly ignoring Optimus’ protests regardless.

“ _Easy_ now, this is where things could get dangerous I do not wish to nick the major line that is next to your trigger spot,” Megatron warned.

“No! Don’t, Primus please **_STOP!_** ” Optimus yells scared to his spark of both Megatron’s claws slipping and making him bleed out and of his panel snapping open.

“For spark sake _what_ is it!” Megatron snaps a bit harsher than he needed to.

“You…you just said I need to be willing _right_?” Optimus quickly asked thinking fast.

“ _Yes?_ ” Megatron answered wondering where this was going.

“I’m _not_ willing I don’t want to interface with you, if at all!” Optimus said firmly, then tugged with his arms to get Megatron to let go of his wrists.

-

Megatron frowns and leans back a bit after he released Optimus’ wrists and let him sit up and scoot away slightly.

Then Megatron stares him dead in the optic for a few seconds, before asking. “ _Did_ you want what your fellow Prime was _forcing_ on to you, did you truly want it?” He said in a very calm and quiet voice.

Optimus recoiled at the question and tried to look away, but Megatron gripped his chin forced him to make eye contact. “ _Did you?_ ” Megatron pressed.

“ **NO!** Rodimus always pushes for something he wants, he wanted me _and well_ …I’m sure you get the _idea._ ” Optimus snapped, only to relax when Megatron grip loosened.

“Yes I do get the _idea_ , but listen closely Optimus Prime,” Megatron said in a very serious tone, Optimus actually listening and not panicking.

“You _do_ have a choice; I’m giving it to you and anything else. Of course, I understand that you _would not_ consider it much of a choice, but it is the best I can offer at this time.” Megatron said when he saw Optimus was listening when he said this.

Then Optimus simply blurted out a bit angry. “I have no _real_ choice though! I may have felt pleasure from what you were doing before yes, but I _didn’t_ want it. _Despite_ the…pleasure, I was given _no choice_ and thus you cannot say I have a choice if it’s not one of _my choosing_. Also if you want my permission then sorry you _won’t_ get it! So just get on to _raping_ me damn it! It’s not like _you_ really care!” Optimus yelled in Megatron’s face, only to gasp and brought his hands up in a panic when Megatron shifted forward then suddenly gripped his shoulders hard.

‘ _This is **it** I’m slagged, I going to be raped **then** slagged._ ’ Optimus thought.

-

Then Megatron began laughing, Optimus gaping bit at getting such a reaction from telling Megatron off.

Soon enough Megatron stopped laughing before he pulled Optimus towards him into a fiercely kiss, carefully titling Optimus head back into a deeper the kiss.

 Optimus was so shocked and surprised he didn’t realize it till he felt it Megatron glossa rubbing against his.

‘ ** _Ah frag it!_** ’ Optimus thought as he remembers his weakness was kissing, his plush full cupid bow lips were meant for it thus where sensitive.

After a bit of trying to fight the growing pleasure from the kiss, Optimus just gave in, kissing back and allowing Megatron to delve deeper.

Megatron hand slipped a bit and brush the back of Optimus’ neck making him flinch and pull back from the kiss hissing in pain.

“Easy, your neck is still tender. It would be best to not move it around so much, or lay on it either until your repair systems fix it in maybe a few days.” Megatron said huskily into one of his audio receptors while trailing the back of his claws up Optimus’ back plates then back down to his aft, and light groping him.

“ _What the frag!?_ ” Optimus said a bit irritated, Megatron only shrugged; Optimus frowned at that, it was _not_ an answer. “Tell me what made you think you could just _kiss_ me!?”

“Primus, Strika was right! I would choose one that would flight me and be a _spitfire_.” Megatron said with a chuckle.

“Hello _confused_ here, explaining would be nice,” Optimus said frustrated along with an annoyed only a hint of fear still lingering.

-

Megatron grew serious and pushed his arousal away clearly he’d have to work on getting it back later; explaining things to his to-be-mate was a top priority now.

 “What I’m going to tell you will not change anything that must happen, but I can give you options.

“Just tell me ok, I’m sick of all the _cryptic_ talk ok,” Optimus said pitching his nasal ridge.

“ _Very well,_ ” Megatron said and began after Optimus nodded signaling he was listening.

“I cannot let you go my whole crew and soon my army and people will know I’ve chosen you as my mate, but to prevent others from trying to claim you otherwise I can either just break through your valve seals with my spike in one thrust then nothing more, _or_ …” Megatron said trailing off.

“Or _what_?” Optimus asked very nervously, realizing what he was now stuck in.

“I can give you the best first time that any mech could ever want or have, if not more. I have no particular preference when it comes to interfacing if you must know.” Megatron said gently cupping Optimus’ cheek waiting for his response.

Optimus shivered at this, but thought it over for a second and thought back to all those times before being on earth and on earth.

A small _speck_ of hatred was there.

He and his crew’s were time and time again thrown to the metaphorical Wolves time and time again when stuck there. Only the humans cared and assisted them, The Autobots, on the other hand, didn’t, but when they did they didn’t give very many choices at all.

Right now though Optimus was kinda being given a choice, more choice than he had ever had in all his life actually.

“ _My_ choice right?” Optimus asked, shifting a bit uneasily.

“Yes,” Megatron answered.

“However _I_ want it right?” Optimus pressed.

“As long as you do not hurt yourself; yes,” Megatron said a bit stern about the part of him not getting hurt.

“…Then…I…I give you permission to take my seal.” Optimus said blushing, Megatron smiled slightly.

“You will not regret it,” Megatron said leaning in and pulled Optimus close.

“Do you need to _chase_ me again?” Optimus asked.

“No, I’m sure I can think of a more pleasant way for us both to get both our charges going. All I want to know is would you prefer pleasure being given to your spike first or your valve?” Megatron asked with a purr.

Optimus blushed he was not sure what he wanted he hoped Megatron would decide.

“ _Optimus?_ ” Megatron asked a bit concerned.

“I don’t know, could you…” Optimus said trailing off a bit, Megatron smirked and nodded understanding.

“Allow me, _yes_?” Megatron said in a very confident tone, Optimus gulped nervously and nods.  
-  
Megatron hands went back to the spot he was near earlier, Optimus getting small thrill shoot through his frame at how dangerous it was.

Optimus stayed very still not really keen to bleeding out if he moved too much, then his optics flare wide as Megatron pressed on that certain spot.

It triggered his interface panel to open instantly, both of them.

“As I thought all sealed up, the exception being your spike which that is normal,” Megatron said sounding _really_ pleased.

Optimus bit his bottom lip barely holding in a small whimper before he tried to bury his face into the berth off to the side embarrassed.

“Now no hiding my prime, don’t worry I won’t start anything till you’re fully ready for more.” Megatron cooed as he rubbed firm gentle circles on Optimus legs.

Optimus let out a surprised gasp when at the tip of his sheathed spike was touched by the tip of Megatron’s warm wet glossa.

“ _Optimus_ …” Megatron said with a purr as he sank his field deep into Optimus’ wanting to get a feel for his emotions to tell what he should do next.

He almost stopped from feeling Optimus’ nervous wavering field.

The poor mech below him was still unsure about this even after giving him full permission, well it was time to prove to Optimus that he would not regret giving him permission and the chance.

‘ _Maybe it would be best to just work on his spike first before touching his valve yet._ ’ Megatron thought with glee.

Optimus tried to hold still as Megatron began teasing his spike sheath a bit more, once Megatron positioned himself over Optimus he flicked his glossa out towards the tip of Optimus’ sheath spike again.

Optimus gasped then Megatron did that again Optimus tried resisting the need to arch towards the sensations that Megatron was causing with his glossa.

Megatron grinned to himself, Optimus was clearly fighting between the need to come close to the source of pleasure and the need to pull away, also in a small way that helped rev his system up a bit faster than the _Chase_ before had.

Once Optimus’ spike began peeking out Megatron easily sucked it from its sheath and began wringing moans from the mech he intended to take as his mate.

Soon enough Optimus’ spike was fully pressurized and Megatron was enjoying taking down every inch of it, in fact, he was half tempted to stop and ride Optimus’ spike.

Megatron held back though right now this was all about Optimus, and showing him what he was able to give him.

Optimus couldn’t stop his body’s reactions as he gripped the berth sheets, nor could he stop the moans coming out of his mouth at every little thing Megatron did with his glossa and mouth.

He let out a small squeak when he felt a bit of Megatron fangs graze his spike and then shiver at the knowledge of those dangerous fangs so close to his delicate parts.

Optimus couldn’t hold back any longer as he actually began to thrust into Megatron’s mouth, which Optimus was a surprise when Megatron just let him do so and without trying to hold his hips still, instead he began humming around Optimus’ spike.

Optimus felt his lower stomach coiling up tense for the oncoming overload, but by now he was bit far gone in his need to overload.

-

Megatron’s field was still buried into Optimus’ told him that Optimus was very close to overloading the small pulses from his spike was his only warning, but Megatron only redoubled his efforts.

Soon Megatron heard a strained cry come from Optimus as transfluids hit the back of his throat and tasted it on his glossa, then Megatron urged Optimus’ spike to give him some more before pulling away with a pleased grin on his lips.

He enjoyed the glazed dazed look in Optimus’ optics, he leans back into a relaxed crossed legged position carefully maneuvered Optimus up and moved him till he was straddling his lap.

He held Optimus in a gentle embrace waiting for Optimus to come down from his high from overloading.  
Optimus slowly came back to himself and nuzzled against the big warm chest plates, before he remembered where he was and he jolted back only to groan at the twinge of pain he felt in his neck from doing that.

Optimus tried pushing himself from Megatron only to give up when Megatron tightened his grip.

“Easy, you are really testing how much more pain your neck can take,” Megatron commented with a light chuckle.

“Need a bit of space ok, Primus that was…I’ve never…Oh wow.” Optimus said in a dazed and awed tone, Megatron grinning and feeling very proud of himself right then from being able to blow Optimus’ mind in such a way.

Optimus tried to flop back onto his back, but Megatron didn’t let him making him groaned in annoyance from this.

“A bit tried here,” Optimus grumbled.

“Laying down and doing this will hurt your neck more, this position is safer for your neck _and_ provides you the best position of how you want things to go in regards to your seal,” Megatron said.

Optimus looked at him confused. “But I thought…”

“I can’t take you at least not like its normally done without hurting your neck more,” Megatron explained. “That and you have the ability to gift me with your seal then me just taking it,” Megatron said with a purr, Optimus shuttered at this.

“Ok,” Optimus said leaning forward just basking in Megatron’s big warm frame and field for a bit, then Optimus felt something gently nudging up against his external node forcing him to look down.

“ _Oh, Primus,_ ” Optimus whispered in awe and fear. “That will not fit inside me,” Optimus said looking back up at Megatron a bit panicked.

Megatron chuckled as his now finally freed hard weeping spike that twitched against Optimus lower parts. “No, not _yet_ , you’re not wet enough just yet to take it,” Megatron said and he slid a hand down from behind Optimus’ back plates and aft then began rubbing at Optimus’ valve lips.

Optimus jolted up from the touching and rubbing only gasp when Megatron brushed his external node briefly.

“Relax and feel I’ll take care of you.” Megaton said Optimus nods and gasped as his pleasure began to resurface before he began to move with Megatron’s hand wanting more.

Megatron saw Optimus beginning to pant and he could not help himself then.   
He leaned in a captured Optimus’ lips in his and began to ravage his mouth; Optimus responded in kind back soon both were in a very heated kiss.

Then they pull apart for more air and Optimus groans as he felt Megatron’s digits slide effortlessly across his valve entrance and seal.

Megatron stretched the rim of his valve carefully with first one digit then that was followed by two, and then a third, his claw tips brushing against Optimus’ seal.

Optimus ground his hips down trying to force Megatron’s digits further into his valve, but Megatron prevented him from doing that with a firm grip on his hip with his free hand.

Then he gasped when Megatron thumb began playing with his external node, Optimus began to tremble as he felt another overload building.

“ _Megatron_ …” He whimpered wanting to let go yet couldn’t.

“ _One more time for me._ ” Megatron half purred and growled into Optimus audio fin before flicking his glossa out to lick it.

Optimus suddenly jerked at this and came again with a loud moan, then went limp against Megatron once more.   
His engine purring as Megatron stroked him through the aftershocks.

Optimus finally found the strength after few moments to look up at Megatron who apparently was waiting for him, then gasped as Megatron digits stretched his valve rim again.

“ _Primus!_ ” Optimus said with a small shout.

“ _No, try again,_ ” Megatron said with a chuckle and growled happily when Optimus muttered his name in need.

“Think you can manage?” Megatron asked Optimus frowned wondering what he was talking about.

“ _My spike,_ ” Megatron said, which then made things clicked together.

Right, he gave Megatron permission to have his seal.

Yet Megatron kinda asked him to give it to him instead of demand, Optimus nods then looked down slightly shivering at how intimidating Megatron spike still looked.

Megatron’s spike was monster in Autobot terms it would make anyone go running for the hills, but then again Optimus was pretty big for an Autobot so he could handle it right?

“Ahh sure,” Optimus said nervously.

“Doing it fast is sometimes best, of course, others go slow,” Megatron said in a reassuring tone.

“Ok, _right,_ ” Optimus said and with some careful maneuvering was posed over Megatron’s spike. “Uh, could you…you know.”

“Of course,” Megatron said leaning back a bit and holding Optimus hips to steady him.

Optimus took a fortifying breath before he then just dropped all the way down on Megatron’s spike without warning, only to then yelp in pain as Megatron’s spike easily tore right through his seal then hitting the back of his valve with one smooth slide.

He went still gasping in pain not really able to lift himself up due to the angle and position he was in, he whimpered at having to be unsteady while pain shot up his valve.

“ ** _Frag._** ” Megatron gasped after the shock of Optimus just suddenly dropping down on his spike began to ease, his grip on Optimus’ hips tightening to keep himself from thrusting up.

Only after refocusing his optics did he note Optimus’ discomfort.

“Should have gone slow,” Megatron said with small strain note in his voice which earned him a sharp glare that was then twisted up in pain from Optimus.

“ _Now_ you tell me.” Optimus grit out trying his hardest to not cry.

“Sorry, it’s different for everyone,” Megatron said and tried helping Optimus lift off his spike despite him really not wanting that, Optimus gripped his wrists and shook his head no.

“I’m aware of _that._ ” Optimus gasped out and then wiggled while still impaled on Megatron spike.

Megatron’s optics rolled back a bit namely because Optimus valve was so hot and wet along with being very tight, it felt wonderful how his valve walls rippled desperately to adjust to his spike’s size.

Megatron had had partners in the past, yes, but Optimus …no he was not like every other frag he had before and the way he was squeezing him he felt like he’d died and gone to the well.

-

Optimus yelped again and this time tried to pull up, but his movement only made his valve spasm more, he tried shifting around to try easing the sharp stinging in his valve only to let out a sharp yelp.

‘ _It hurts, oh **frag** it hurts!_ ’ Optimus thought as he was stuck unable to do anything to get away from the pain. Optimus slightly thrashed as another sharp sting pulsed through his valve, but it only made things worse with Megatron’s spike so deep inside him.

“ _Shh_ easy I know it hurts, I’m sorry for not helping…but you feel so _good._ ” Megatron said stroking Optimus’ back trying to comfort him.  


Optimus let out a choked sob, the pain was still there all his struggling left was pain and now he couldn’t bring himself to move off Megatron’s spike due to that possibly going to hurt him more.

“I am so _stupid_ ; I should have just let you break my seal instead!” Optimus whimpers a bit as he clung to Megatron for some form of comfort.

“ _Maybe_ , maybe not, but I do know one thing Optimus,” Megatron said Optimus looked up at him wanting to know, even with the small glare he was giving Megatron right then.

“The pain will pass then it will feel strange for a bit due to your valve stretching, but when we start moving it will then feel _really_ good.”

“ _Yeah right_ , it just feels good for you,” Optimus said with a pout, wincing when Megatron moved to sit up properly.

“ _Don’t move Fragit!_ It hurts _enough_ without you shifting about!” Optimus snapped.

-

Megatron mentally sighed yet smiled softly at Optimus, truly he was actually handling it better than most would, others would have been bawling and begging for it to stop.

Megatron brush the back of his knuckles against Optimus’ cheek lightly, making him look up in confusion from the tender touch.

“You're handling it pretty well for it being your first time you know, others would not have been willing to stay still after taking well… _this much_.” Megatron said doing what he could to distract Optimus along with himself.

“Sweet words are nice, but are doing nothing for the pain,” Optimus muttered given the pain was fading, but not fast enough in Optimus’ opinion.  
“Anyway, how would you know that I’m handling is better than others?” Optimus asked in a minor grumpy tone.

“I’ve had berth partners before, and a few were first-timers, not all were willing to push through the pain after the breaking of their seal with me I will confess, but I did give them pleasure before they left none have left my berth unsatisfied,” Megatron said trying to keep his pride from showing in his words, but clearly, he failed at that from Optimus’ glare.

“I _might_ be the first.” Optimus threated, Megatron backtracked quickly at the clear warning.

“I’m also speaking from personal experience; my own first time was painful and not pleasant,” Megatron said a bit grimly trying hard to not let the bitterness of his own first time bleed into his tone.

“I’m…sorry to hear that…I… _AHHH!_ ” Optimus began to say trying to comfort Megatron in return, but before he could say anything more he arched and cried out as something inside him shifted that had nothing to do with Megatron’s spike, well until it hit the back of whatever just opened up.

“You alright!?” Megatron asked with concern.

“Yeah I think so, but I don’t know what just happened. Something inside my valve just _gave_ ; I’m not bleeding am I?” Optimus said looking down looking for any mech blood.

“No, _unless_ …” Megatron said after taking a careful look at where he was buried inside Optimus then noted that both their interface panels were pressed fully together.

“I think your gestation chamber just opened,” Megatron said in a bit of awe.

“ ** _WHAT!?_** ” Optimus yelped in surprise. “But that only happens when… _when_ … _Oh, Primus._ ” Optimus said realizing what this meant now.

“ _When_ two are compatible enough that both of their charges syncing up before any real fragging begins,” Megatron answered in awe.

“Also means I can have a sparkling safely with you… _if_ we share sparks.” Optimus said nervously.

Megatron chuckled and nods, before saying.   


“Indeed, but I think getting to interfacing is a better idea right now.” Optimus looked up at him surprise only to gasp when Megatron ground his interface panel against his, then Optimus let out a low moan at the feeling.

“Did that feel good?” Megatron asked Optimus nods.

“ _How about this?_ ” Megatron asked with a purr next as he lifted Optimus up a bit and helped him slide back down.

Optimus threw his head back as the pleasure and pain twisted together at what Megatron did a soft moan escaping his lips, Megatron chuckled a bit at that. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Megatron then began helping Optimus move up and down his spike, Optimus automatically began to rotate his hips while Megatron assisted him moving.

No words were needed at that point only motion.

-

Optimus was focusing on the slide of Megatron’s spike inside of him, and how every ridge on his spike stroked over every one of his nodes just right.

When Megatron spike hit the back of his valve and set off all the nodes around the opening of his gestation chamber, Optimus couldn’t hold back his whimpers or gasps of pleasure anymore with that onslaught of pure bliss.

For Megatron the clenching of Optimus’ valve every time he withdrew and rippling inwards around his spike when he thrust back in was amazing, Megatron had never before had such a mech react like this in his berth and it was Optimus’ first time!

The slow even pace was nice for both of them for while till their building charges demanded more, Optimus grips Megatron shoulders as Megatron wordlessly up the pace he was using before into a very brutal and punishing pace.

Optimus screamed when Megatron slammed into the back of his valve loving how the tip of Megatron spike pretty much crushed itself up against the nodes around his gestation chamber, and the way his spike ridges harshly scraped against his nodes in such wonderful ways.

“I think I’m going to… _OH FRAG!_ ” Optimus stutters, only to shout when Megatron titled him back slightly and ending up at an angle that made him drive deeper into him.

“ _Scream_ for me,” Megatron growls as he felt his own overload nearing its peak.  
Optimus did when his overload hit and it was stronger than the two other times beforehand, he groans when Megatron thrusts a few more times into him before stilling and the rush of his transfluids spilling into his gestation chamber.

-

While trying to catch his breath he jolts up as Megatron played with his external node, but not really able to do anything about him doing that only able to tremble and have his valve spasm around Megatron spike.

“ _Megatron_ stop, I’m sensitive right now!” Optimus finally gasped out blushing when his valve began leaking out lubricants.

“Heh, I don’t think so. One more round for me, _please_.” Megatron said a very dark dangerous purr. Optimus optics go wide then he shook his head no, afraid he could not go another around _again_ he had overloaded three times already now _three_!

“I can’t!” Optimus began to protest and actually squirmed when Megatron slipped a digit inside his valve right beside his spike and searched out a cluster of nodes and pressed a hard rubbing motion to it making Optimus’ spike spring out suddenly and his valve throb in need.

“ _Megatron!_ ” Optimus yelled when Megatron wordlessly began pulled his digit out and began thrusting again and pumping Optimus’ spike with a free hand.

“Only _one_ more,” Megatron said into his audio receptor, before bending down a bit and capturing Optimus’ lips with his own.

Optimus stopped resisting when the assault on his senses intensified; he moved his hips down to meet Megatron’s thrusts.

Optimus wrapped his arms around Megatron’s neck to steady himself and get closer to him, only then did he notice that his chest plates had opened, Megatron’s did too.  


Their sparks reached and pulled each other together, Optimus didn’t resist only diving into the deeper sensations.

Megatron grunts at the way Optimus’ younger spark gripped onto his so strongly, before the pulsing between them began along with the pace between their frames.

-

* _NOW!_ * Optimus screamed through the spark link forming between them.

* _YES!_ * Megatron roared through it as both their peaks hit harshly over their frames and through their sparks.

The spark link gripped down and then a bond was forged right then.

-

Both were gasping and shivering from the after effects, Megatron groans as their sparks separate and safely go back into their crystal chambers.

Unable to remain sitting up Megatron flopped backward drawing Optimus with him.  
Optimus lays sprawled out on Megatron’s chest, his engines humming contently, and he listened for the pulsing of Megatron spark and had please grin on his face.

“ _Beautiful,_ ” Megatron said softly while stroking Optimus back plates, Optimus only smiled before realizing what just happened and then frowns.

“ _You slagger!_ ” He growled, Megatron only grinning.   
“I said I couldn’t, but you…you did that to me and…don’t ever do that again! Also, stop being so smug with yourself!” Optimus snapped when he felt Megatron’s amusement through their new bond.

“I can’t help it, you are truly that wonderful,” Megatron said Optimus only huffing knowing he was telling the truth, but was still smug about it.

“We just bonded, I thought that takes time?” Optimus asked concerned.

“Our sparks match very well with each other, that made it easier, but we will need to merge them again to keep it strong until it settles of course,” Megatron said with a purr.

“Not right now, I’m tired and to be honest my neck kinda hurts from all the rough movement we just did,” Optimus said with a tired yawn.

“Rest then, I’m not going away were,” Megatron said then carefully pulled out of Optimus to allow him proper sleep, Optimus gasped and shivered in pleasure when he did that.

Optimus then blushed a bit when Megatron’s transfluids and his lubricants trickled out in a combined mix, the noticed that he was lying in a mess of his own transfluids he left on Megatron’s lower stomach plates.

“We’ve made a mess,” Optimus grumbled making Megatron chuckled at this.

“Don’t worry about it; there is time to clean up later just sleep for now,” Megatron said, Optimus sighed and just let recharge take him forgetting about the mess for now.

-

Megatron sighed content before his com went off. “What is it?” He said not really asking.  
“My lord its message from Cybertron; it’s Ultra Magnus sir.” They said.

“Took him long _enough_ patch him through to my com, I’m not in the mood to talk to him face to face,” Megatron said in a bored tone.

“Yes, sir.” They said before patching Ultra Magnus through.

“ _Megatron!_ ” Ultra Magnus shouted through the com.

“Yes, what do you want Ultra Magnus?” Megatron asked in a dull tone, which seemed to only make the mech very unhappy.

“You know why I’m calling, release him at once!” Ultra Magnus demanded.

“Release who? _Details_ tend to help Ultra Magnus,” Megatron replied amused.

“You fragging _know_ damn well who, release Optimus Prime this instance!” He snarled over the line.

“ _No._ ” Megatron simply said, glancing down at the sleeping Optimus who was unaware of the conversation going on.

“I’ll give you anything, _just_ return him!” Ultra Magnus said that got Megatron’s attention.

“Oh will you now, and why is that? Why is he so important to you?” Megatron asked truly wanting to know why.

“Just return him!” Ultra Magnus said again.

“ _Why_ is he important to you?” Megatron asked back calmly, knowing that would only irritate Ultra Magnus more.

“Why that does it matter I’m willing to trade away the Allspark fragging pits Megatron! Give him back!” Ultra Magnus insisted.

“No, he’s _special_ to me now,” Megatron said.

“You sick mech! What have you done to him!?” Ultra Magnus said in a sickened and fearful tone.

“Nothing he didn’t want, _or_ enjoy,” Megatron said, he had to resist laughing when Ultra Magnus began cursing like mad.

Once Ultra Magnus stops ranting in anger did Megatron asked again. “ _Why_ is he important to you?”

“I…I love him, I want him back.” Ultra Magnus said in shame.

Megatron frowns at this and pushed back his anger, how dare Ultra Magnus say that!

He along with other Autobots had made Optimus’ life horrible he saw it through the spark merge.

Optimus didn’t get to see anything from Megatron due to being caught up in the pleasure and the moment; later Megatron would let him get a better look later when they needed to strengthen the bond.

“After what you and others of your _faction_ have done to him, and you want him back. I think not, he’s mine now and I _will not_ give him up.” Megatron said hiding his fury under a frigid tone.

“You cannot enslave him! He will not stay if you do that!” Ultra Magnus protested.

“Oh I’m not going to do that, I’m going to make him _happy_ Ultra Magnus. You see I’m going to _comfort_ him from what all you and those other _Autobots_ did to him, unlike you, I won’t be holding back my feelings towards him like you did and let him _suffer_ in the end.” Megatron said Ultra Magnus trying to argue with him as he said this.

“I, on the other hand, _won’t_ hurt him and I’ll be there for him, I won’t cast him aside _like_ you did. You see he and I are now bonded, in body _and_ spark.” Megatron said with pride at being able to gain Optimus’ trust to allow him to bond with him and that also made him feel humbled by being Optimus’ first and only.

“You _raped_ him! Don’t lie to me and say that, and you even touched his spark! I thought you were above that!” Ultra Magnus accused.

“It is _no_ lie and if he wants to he can tell you himself, if _and_ when he feels ready to,” Megatron said harshly, pretty sure Ultra Magnus had just flinched at his tone.

“Also you know I _don’t_ rape mechs, I am above that. He came _willing_ to me and let me _claim_ him and _let_ me spark him up. So no I will not give him back to you ever and I’m sure he does not want to come back either.” Megatron said.

“You are lying!” Ultra Magnus protested, Megatron only snorts at this and cuts the com, if Ultra Magnus couldn’t handle the truth than that was his problem.

-

Megatron lays there for while thinking and then looked at Optimus soundly sleeping his head resting right over Megatron’s spark.

Megatron had a small doubt right then, but pushed it away he would keep to his word and make Optimus happy.

‘ _Maybe I should contact Lockdown or maybe Swindle to procure his friends from Earth.’_ Megatron thought after all they were the only ones that truly were his friends from what Megatron saw during the spark merge.

If anything they were the closest to a family for Optimus and with him now sparked, yes Optimus was sparked now due to the merge so Megatron had the urge to take care of his bonded and future sparkling.

First thing was to surround him with family and friends along with tending to his needs, of course, secondly keep their bond strong so not ill effects happened to Optimus or the sparkling.

With that plan in place Megatron settled down into a recharge with Optimus keeping in mind to help him clean after waking up, he had to make sure his newly mated bonded was comfortable of course.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry LadyAnatar, for not having you look this over before posting it. :'(
> 
> Please leave comments if you like it.
> 
> Had an Earth quake while posting this work so its bit ground shaking? LOL
> 
>  
> 
> Has recently had some editing done to it, so its bit easier to read.
> 
> Oh and yes there is a second part to this, it's just not ready yet.


End file.
